Un Atajo
by El Gran Kaiosama
Summary: Ranma regresa a la casa de los Tendo y busca un camino mas corto y se encuentra con algunas sorpresas ¿Intrigados? ¡Lean!


**Un Atajo.**

Ranma miró el cielo y suspiro tranquilo. Las estrellas brillaban en lo alto y no había luna.

-Este fue el mejor día de las vacaciones –Pensó en voz alta antes de agarrar su mochila y continuar su camino.

Tras una de las tantas batallas en casa de los Tendo había logrado escabullirse con su mochila y dirigirse a las montañas cercanas por un rato, antes de salir por la ventana regreso y escribió una nota avisando sus intenciones de ir a entrenar y regresar en la noche. La dejo en la habitación de Akane y después abandono furtivamente el distrito de Nerima.

-Me peleo con ella, la insulto, no importa que haga siempre mi primer pensamiento es para ella –Sonrió al tiempo que pateaba un pedrusco- Me preocupaba que ella creyera que me fugué o que me paso algo... ¡Demonios Akane¿Por qué me tiene que importar tanto?

No llevaba reloj pero su instinto clamaba que ya era tarde, acelero el paso y pronto los árboles y caminos rurales se fueron convirtiendo en calles de asfalto y casas. Una gran barda le detuvo: Era el cementerio del distrito. Se detuvo renuente y miro a los lados. La calle lucia vacía y en penumbras. Rodear el lugar le tomaría bastante tiempo, si lo atravesaba quedaría solo a minutos de la casa de los Tendo con unos cuantos saltos por las azoteas vecinas pero...

Ranma tenia miedo. No como el miedo cegador y absoluto que provocaba su alurofobia era un miedo más básico, algo que cualquier humano lleva en las venas, el miedo a lo sobrenatural. Su padre le había contado cientos de historias aterradoras durante largas noches bajo las estrellas, al crecer aquellas historias se tornaron aburridas y muchas veces pensaba que el viejo le estaba tomando el pelo. Solo que en ese momento ante la blanca pared del cementerio no pudo evitar el sentir que si saltaba ofendería a los antepasados y estos sin duda cobrarían la afrenta. Imágenes de espectrales figuras sin pies flotando sobre las tumbas enervaron la ya de por sí activa imaginación del chico.

-Solo son tonterías –El orgullo Saotome se impuso al miedo- No hay nada que temer, no hay nada que no pueda enfrentar.

-¿No seria mejor entrar por la puerta en vez de saltar la barda jovencito?

-¡Waaaaaaaa!

La voz surgió a sus espaldas y Ranma casi salto la barda en un impulso inconsciente, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora miro hacia abajo y vio a un afable anciano vestido con una Yucata roja que fumaba una larga pipa de Bambú y lo miraba con una mala disimulada sonrisa.

-Estaba dando mi paseo nocturno –Explico el divertido anciano mientras Ranma bajaba - Y lo vi aquí viendo la barda como si fuera la muralla china. Deduzco que quiere cortar camino por el cementerio.

-En realidad... –Ranma se sentía como un idiota en ese instante- Bueno en realidad si pero pues...

-No quería faltarle el respeto a los antepasados –El anciano asintió la cabeza aprobando el gesto- Una loable acción joven, es raro ver que se respeten las tradiciones en estos tiempos. Creo que os antepasados nos permitirán atravesar su hogar si se lo pedimos de la manera correcta ¿Me acompaña?

Ranma solo titubeo un segundo y después asintió, el anciano había encontrado una respuesta que le evitaba el admitir una debilidad y además le solucionaba su dilema, el respeto por la gente mayor aumentó en la conciencia del muchacho.

Caminaron hasta la entrada del lugar en silencio. Solo el constante chocar de las sandalias del hombre en pavimento rompían la quietud de la noche. La entrada estaba abierta, en un extremo de esta había un pequeño altar con un buda y otras divinidades, el anciano junto sus manos y dirigió una silenciosa oración a los dioses, Ranma le imitó. Permanecieron así unos momentos hasta que el hombre sonrió y miro a Ranma satisfecho.

-Los dioses están satisfechos hijo podemos pasar.

Ranma caminaba entre las silenciosas lapidas con cierta premura, a pesar de ir acompañado no podía dejar de sentir cierta inquietud, miro a su acompañante y vio que el hombre fumaba tranquilo y parecía canturrear algo, el rostro de nobles facciones le recordó a uno de esos sabios que solían ir pintados en los pergaminos de artes marciales, había un aura de profundo conocimiento en el.

-Este es sin duda el mejor lugar del mundo –Dijo el viejo- Todo es paz, aquí mueren los odios, las penas, las diferencias, de aquí la gente que deja a sus seres queridos sale llevando solo solos buenos recuerdos, no importa que tan mal te hayas portado en tu vida al descansar aquí la gente siempre te recordara por alguna virtud... Aunque tengan que inventarla.

El anciano soltó una sonora carcajada, Ranma se sobresaltó pero después entendió la broma y rió también, se dio cuenta que ya no tenia miedo, suspiro profundamente y recordó el viaje a la caverna de las parejas perdidas y las reacciones que tuvo Akane en el lugar.

Entonces recordó algo.

-¿Podemos desviarnos un momento señor? –Preguntó Ranma.

-Seguro hijo –El anciano lo miro interrogante.

Unos momentos después Ranma encontró lo que buscaba, una modesta lapida que tenia poco de ser arreglada, las flores a su lado aun lucían frescas, contuvo la respiración y vio los Kanjis escritos en ella: "Tendo", se adelantó un poco y dirigió una oración, quito algunas hojas secas que habían caído en la lapida y después dirigiéndose al anciano dijo:

-Listo señor podemos irnos

-¿Algún conocido?

-Pues no en realidad nunca la conocí.. ella era la madre de... -¿de que? Se preguntó Ranma ¿Debía de decirlo así de sencillo?- Ella era la madre de mi... Novia... Mi prometida –Ranma se sonrojo, admitirlo de esa manera había sido extraña- Akane... Mi novia... Bueno a veces siento que no nos llevamos bien y le grite... yo sentí que debía disculparme con la madre y...

El anciano volvió a reir y palmeó la espalda del confundido muchacho.

-Sin duda ella apreciara el gesto donde quiera que esta pero me parece que lo correcto seria disculparse con la chica.

-Lo se –Ranma se sonrojo mucho-Pero a veces es difícil tratar con ella, no tiene idea de cómo suelen acabar nuestras discusiones.

-Eres muy joven todavía muchacho, y ella me imagino también. El amor es un camino espinoso pero la meta es una dulce recompensa.

-¿usted cree?

-¡La voz de la experiencia chico, la voz de la experiencia! –El anciano se dio un par de golpes en la cabeza con la palma abierta y rió a carcajadas, Ranma le acompaño hasta que el anciano limpiándose una lagrima dijo- Bien mi estimado acompañante llegamos al final del viaje.

El joven Saotome vio las calles de Nerima y las conocidas azoteas casi con desencanto, la compañía de aquel hombre había sido muy grata.

-Desde aquí encuentro mi camino a casa –Ranma hizo una cortes reverencia llena de gratitud- Le agradezco profundamente su compañía y sus consejos.

-Y yo agradezco tu compañía y el haber compartido un poco de tu juventud con este viejo –El anciano respondió la reverencia.

Ranma no quería prolongar mucho la despedida así que se di la vuelta y se preparo a saltar al techo mas cercano pero una duda le asaltó. Antes de irse miró al anciano una vez mas.

-Perdone... ¿a usted nunca le asusto el pasar por el cementerio?

El anciano se puso pensativo como tratando de recordar tiempos pasados, frunció el ceño y finalmente sonrió con picardía.

-Pues le seré honesto jovencito. ... Cuando estaba vivo... Sí.

Y la figura se desvaneció ante los ojos de Ranma.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

_Un pequeño ejercicio mientras termino algunos pendentes personales espero les guste._

_**Desde mi pequeño Planeta en algun lugar del Anime**_


End file.
